1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to releasable fasteners for securing straps, webbing or belts together, and more particularly, to release and link assemblies for use in releasably securing the straps of a parachute canopy to a pilot's harness, releasably joining each pair of straps that constitute the chest and leg straps of the harness, and releasably connecting the two portions of a lap belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Releasable fasteners for securing belts, straps, webbing and the like together, and particularly for use in securing the straps of a parachute canopy to a pilot's harness, are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,439, issued Oct. 8, 1968 to H. W. Jones et al. for "Fastener For Use On Parachute Harnesses"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,014, issued June 11, 1967 to J. A. Gaylord for "Releasable Strap Connector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,568 issued May 18, 1965 to J. A. Gaylord for "Canopy Release."